The present invention relates to a direction detection apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a direction detection apparatus which detects the traveling direction or bearing of a moving object, such as an automobile, equipped with a steering gear and a traveling distance detector, by detecting the amount of displacement of the steering gear and the traveling distance of the moving object.
At present, automobiles are frequently driven locations which are not familiar to the driver. It often occurs that the driver loses the direction of his destination or that even when he consults a map, the map is useless because of an unclear traveling direction. Especially when the automobile is driven in the nighttime, such loss of direction may take place often. Therefore, there is a need for a direction detection apparatus capable of informing the driver of the present traveling direction.
As the direction detection apparatuses of moving objects, there have heretofore been known, for example, one detecting the direction of the earth magnetic field and one utilizing a gyrocompass.
Such direction detection apparatuses, however, have disadvantages as stated below. In case of the former, since the magnetic field of the earth magnetism is feeble, the separation between the earth magnetism and noise is difficult, and a satisfactory sensitivity is not attained. Moreover, unless corrections are made, a correct direction cannot be determined on account of the influence of a magnetic deviation or a regionally abnormal magnetic field. In case of the latter, since the gyrocompass itself has a mechanism of high precision, a high degree of skill is required for the adjustment of the apparatus. Moreover, the apparatus becomes high in price and is liable to become large in size. Therefore, the apparatus is unsuitable for installation on automobiles.